Episode 9296 (8th November 2017)
Plot Chesney is forced to thank Daniel when Sinead shows him how he got Joseph to speak. Alya steps in and says that Aidan is living with her. After a mollified Mark has gone, Alya suggests he moves in with Yasmeen to give him a permanent address. Angie is stopped by the police. When Dev and Mary arrive in his car, a furious Angie realises who reported her. Mary accuses her of drinking. Yasmeen agrees to Aidan moving in. He lets slip to Fiz that Tyrone told him that the van is a death trap. Kirk and Chesney bring the washing machine to No.5 but it's dropped on Kirk's foot. Angie's breath test shows she's under the limit and she calls Mary a "desperate cow", threatening that she'll never see her grandson again. Sinead tries to learn Portuguese from the web, angering Chesney. Mary is convinced that Angie is hiding something but Dev tells her she is wrong and should apologise profusely. Mary tries to contact Angie but she doesn't return her calls. Toyah drops hints to Mary that she should be kinder to Angie. Fiz tells Aidan he can trial the van for twenty-four hours. Aidan apologises to Johnny but they fall out again when Aidan criticises Jenny and he hears that Matthew Singh is potentially buying the factory. Tracy tells Chesney that he lets everyone walk over him. He agrees. A furious Jude won't listen to Mary's protestations that something is wrong with Angie. He tells her she's twisted and a freak and to stay away from his family. Mary breaks down. Todd sees Aidan with the van. Aidan tries to hurt Todd by yelling at Summer that her guardian's a failure. Chesney has enough of Beth's complaints about the crowded house and tells her and Kirk to leave and take Craig with them. Dev comforts a sobbing Mary. During the night, Todd torches Aidan's van. Cast Regular cast *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Financial Adviser - Jonathan Markwood *PC Rawani - Jag Sanghera Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor, office and exterior rear premises *Nick's Bistro *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Unknown streets Notes *The scene where Angie Appleton was stopped by PC Rawani was recorded on Kara Street in Salford. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode, and Gordon Seed as the Stunt Co-ordinator. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mary's error of judgement leaves Angie enraged; Alya rescues Aidan from humiliation; and Chesney asserts his authority in his own home. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,010,000 viewers (12th place). *No episodes were shown on Friday 10th November to allow for coverage of international football. Category:2017 episodes